


Hazing Rituals

by Kris



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie hazing gets taken a little to far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazing Rituals

“You going to join us for a drink, Sam?” Lewis asks. Sam casts an eye over the ‘us,’ which apparently makes up the whole team, Jules included.

“Yeah, thanks man.” He gets up to follow them out, stops when Wordy claps his hand down on Sam’s shoulder as he leaves the room. Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Ed wants to see you,” he says with a smirk. “He’s down in the locker room.”

“About what?” Sam asks. Wordy holds his hands up, defensively.

“What? I look like his messenger?” Wordy asks, but he still has that stupid smirk on his face. “Better get moving, he hates it when people dawdle.” A few feet down he can hear the snickers from where they’re holding the door open, waiting for Wordy.

“Yeah, whatever,” Sam mutters and waves them away. “Go on,” he orders. “I’ll be there in a bit,” stupid fucking hazing rituals. He pushes the door to the locker room open and Ed is sitting there on a chair in the middle of the room with his head tilted to the side.

“You know, they do this thing in the military too,” Sam says conversationally. “And college.” Pledging in college hadn’t been nearly as painful as the blanket party his team mates in JTF2 had subjected him to. Ed gets up out of his chair and moves towards him. Nervousness makes Sam start to babble. “Where do you want me and how long is this going to take? I’ll warn you right now, I’ve been around the block too many times to do something stupid like lick the floor clean.”

“Shut. Up,” Ed says. His words are sharp in the quiet room and Sam shuts up and swallows hard, wonders if Ed even has a clue what his voice is doing to him.

“Look,” Ed’s hand over Sam’s mouth muffles anything further. “Every member of the team goes through it, it’s a team building exercise and they’re not going to respect you unless you do it. So you get ten with the paddle or twenty with my hand and then we go for drinks.” Sam’s shoulders slump with relief. Spanking he could handle. Spanking wasn’t getting covered with a blanket and hit with socks filled with soap bars. Ed lets him go and returns to his seat.

“God, fine, where do you want me?” he asks. A smile blooms large on Ed’s face and he pats his knee.

“Come on down,” he says with a southern lilt. Sam gazes at Ed’s knees skeptically, mentally trying to figure out how he was going to get down there. Ed snorts, reaches out and in a smooth motion yanks Sam face down over his lap so quickly that Sam barely realizes how it happened.

“Now, I believe there was the burning question of ten with the paddle or twenty with my hand?” Ed’s voice was light and teasing. He didn’t answer, Ed’s hand was brushing over Sam’s back. “Alright then, the hand it is.” Sam’s eyes widened at the drop in register of Ed’s voice.

The first smack surprises him and he jerks and bites his lip. The fifth smack has him breathing hard, hands wrapped around the legs of the chair. The sixth, seventh, eighth smacks come in sharp succession, each a little harder then the last and it’s on the tenth that Sam realizes with a rush of blood to his face that he’s not only enjoying this but it’s making him hard.

The sharp inhalation from above him clues him into reality for a second, away from the headspace he’s been in for the last few minutes. When the eleventh smack comes down, he pushes with it and feels Ed’s cock, hard against his stomach. Each hit after that has him grinding down into Ed’s lap, until they’re both panting harshly.

When Ed shoves him to the floor and follows him down Sam has no idea how many times Ed’s hand has come down on his ass, only that he feels like he’s burning, his ass is tingling and he’s so hard inside his jeans it physically hurts. Ed’s mouth catches his in a clichéd romance novel kiss and it honestly feels like Sam’s soul is getting sucked out of his mouth.

“God you were so fucking hot bent over my knee,” Ed mutters, his hands scrabbling at the front of Sam’s jeans and Sam groans in relief when the zipper comes down and his cock bobs free up to his stomach.

“Please, fucking please,” Sam begs, his hands fisting in Ed’s button down. Ed’s own cock is free and rubbing against Sam’s and they’re shoving against each other hard, over and over until white spots burst in front of his eyes and Sam’s cry is muffled by Ed’s mouth as he comes. Ed shoves against him two more times and adds to the mess between them.

They rest in the aftermath, Ed’s heavy frame pressing Sam down into the floor until Sam realizes that his sidearm, digging into his hip like it is, is going to hurt later.

“Holy fuck,” he says and shoves Ed who rolls over. “Do you do that to everyone too?” Ed cracks up.

/end


End file.
